


star shine

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 beings who impacted the life of Sirius Black from cradle to Azkaban</p>
            </blockquote>





	star shine

Kreature is the first he remembers. Wide eyes and drooping ears peering up over the side of the bed and poking him in the ribs to get up. Kreature is the one who levitates toys around the nursery for Sirius to chase. Kraeture is the one who makes them fall to the floor them encourages him "Little Master try!" until underage magic as the blocks floating again. Sometimes his father appears in the doorway and gives a grim nod. Mostly his mother appears with the baby at her breast scowling that he can do better than that. He's a Black.

Father is nicer to him when he is younger. He holds the boy to his hip and points to London sprawling out over the horizon while promising that beneath those filthy muggles there is a whole world out there that Sirius might govern one day if only he has enough ambition. Sirius spreads his hands on the windows and gasps. His eyes widen and he beams as his father laughs. Regulus rarely appears when Sirius is with his father. He is the heir after all. Later his mother will say his regret at that was his first, of many, weaknesses. 

Mother hates him by his seventh birthday. He shows too much compassion for her. His father thinks it might help him in the government given the way the tide is turning but his mother has no remorse. Later Sirius will remark it is because she is so inbred that she is incapable and then spend weeks hating himself for his own twisted genetics. The more she scowls at him the more he is determined to do the opposite of what she wants and his love for his father falls to the side. She hates Sirius more than Sirius loves Orion.

Regulus is an irritant for most of his elder brother's life and it is only when he is tucked up safe in the Potter's home at the age of sixteen that he realises how tragic his brother's life is. By that point of course he feels it is too late to save him. Regulus is only fourteen but Sirius is young and stupid. The baby who followed him and the child who idolised him is gone. He is now a puppet of their parents' schemes and Sirius drowns in guilt. He could have reached out. He could have done something. 

Bellatrix is the reminder that he is doing the right thing. She is already being arrested by the time Sirius is half way through his sixth year at Hogwarts. Whispers cross the Great Hall and the Black brothers find themselves stared at while they themselves stare at their breakfast. At first she is linked to shouting in the street, then to intimidation. Next she is named as a Death Eater and before Sirius graduates she is named as a murderer. Money is offered up for her whereabouts. Sirius pins Regulus in a dark corridor and tries. Oh how he tries. 

Andromeda is the one who got away. He is utterly delighted to hear of the birth of her daughter and sends her a gift with his best wishes. He is glad that she is out of the way. Her last letter informs him that they are going to fall off the grid and live as muggles. Sirius has no idea how Andromeda will even attempt to play at a muggle but he's glad. Lily tells him the worst that can happen is that she will be seen as odd. Maybe high on drugs. Sirius is just glad they are safe.

Narcissa is the last to fall. She is not a Death Eater but she might as well be because the Malfoy Family had a terrible reputation before Voldemort appeared on the scene. Sirius wonders just how desperate his family are for money to sell her out like that. There were safer options. Years pass and no heir appears and Sirius starts to worry for her. That statistic will not be accepted by many families. She's had years. She falls short. When he does see her around she looks withdrawn and fake. Her life is a baby Sirius hates on principle.

Lily Evans does not understand and she never will. She compares it to centuries past in England and Sirius only wishes she would grasp that harder. The Wizarding world is ahead in some ways and behind in others. People hate muggle-borns for thinking they are in time. He insists that progression comes from failure of one and therefore improvement of another. The wizarding world worked so did not improve. Lily scoffs and puts forward all the ways the muggle world can help wizards. He nods and he smiles and in his heart he knows that she will never ever win. 

James Potter changes his entire life. He could have rejected Sirius immediately for being a Black but he didn't. Young, cocky and foolish he may be, James Potter had listened to his father, grandfather and knew the history of his line. He trusted the line, made a friend, and never knew he was sealing a friendship for what would be his life. James gave Sirius an escape; a pureblood home to flee to safely while learning other ways were possible. He gave him a purpose as a friend, a best man and a godfather. He kept him alive in prison.


End file.
